Bunnies On The Brain
by Chico Jr
Summary: What happens when a certain bunny enters Anya's dreams?


Title: Bunnies on the Brain

Title: Bunnies on the Brain

Author: Edwin M. Alicea, Jr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyrighted by 20th Century Fox. Looney Toons is a trademark of Warner Bros.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Anya has a bad dream and everything goes down hill from there.

Distribution: Ask and you'll shall receive.

Feedback: Yes. Yes. Yes! Send feedback to primeea@e...

Spoilers: Maybe don't really know.

Author's Note: Definitely a B/X story. Based on the story "Anya's Worst Nightmare" by Socrates and is written with permission from Socrates. It was a great story and put this little insane idea in my head. Xander has his

own house, don't ask me how but it fits into the story. Riley is not in here and Spike has the chip in his head and there's no Dawn, I like her but she doesn't fit.

***************************

Xander sat on his couch watching the Cartoon Network and laughing as Bugs Bunny once again out smarted Elmer Fudd. Anya joins him after finishing in the bathroom. "What's you watching?" she asks since there is a commercial

on.

"Cartoons" he answers simply.

"Very good. I enjoy watching animated two dimensional drawing for amusement" she replies in her usual way earning a raised eyebrow from Xander. They sit there watching cartoons until another Bugs Bunny cartoon

comes on the television. Anya unconsciously sinks further back into the couch trying to get away from the "Evil Rabbit." She flinches as the "Evil Rabbit" tortures the weird hunter, black duck, and the cute brown thing that

spins. She turns to Xander as he laughs and wonders, 'How can he find that funny? It's evil. The rabbit is evil. We should slay the rabbit. That's it kill the rabbit or like the bald hunter man said 'Kill the Wabbit'.' Anya didn't say anything as Xander continued to laugh at the Bunny on screen.

That night Anya fell into a deep nightmare. She finds herself in a green field surrounded by flowers. She inhales the fresh air as she looks up and freezes. She shakes her head no, as she sees a small dirt mound ahead of her. "No it can't be," she says in a small frighten voice.

"What's up doc?" a voice asks behind her.

Anya spins around and screams at the top of her lungs when she sees Bugs Bunny eating an orange carrot. She turns around and sprints away from the blue and white rabbit as fast as she could.

"What's her problem?" Bugs says aloud.

Anya continues to run away from the rabbit. She turns around to look behind her, but when she turns back she finds herself in nothing but a black space. "No, No, No this is not good," she tells herself. "Hello! Is anyone out

there? Anyone but a rabbit." Silence is her answer.

"Need some help?" a voice asks behind her. She turns around and screams once again seeing Bugs Bunny. She quickly moves to run away, but face another Bugs Bunny is standing where she was facing. Screaming again she

moves to the left only to see Bugs Bunny. Right, up, down the he is everywhere. Anya screams and closes her eyes as tears start to form. She opens her eyes and she is once again in the field where the dream started. "What's up doc?" Bugs asks her again from her side. The ex-demon goes to move back until she realizes she has a huge hammer in her hand. Instead of asking where the hammer came from she turns the Bugs Bunny with an evil

smile on her face.

"Kill the Rabbit!" she yells as she charges. Bugs continues to eat his carrot as the derange Anya come at him. At the very last moment the "Main Rabbit" moves to his right causing Anya to go right passed him over a CLIFF!

Anya looks toward the Bunny ready to attack again when she realizes that she can't feel the ground. She looks down and she air beneath her. "DAAAMMMMNNNN!" she screams as she falls loosing the grip on the hammer.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs asks as he giggles.

As the ex-demon falls she can she multiple Bugs Bunny heads all asking her "What's up doc?" She screams and screams until she feels herself shaking and a voice calling her.

"Anya! Anya!" yells Xander shaking his sleeping girlfriend.

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" Anya yells as she wakes up.

"It's okay it was just a dream." He tells her.

"Just a dream?" she asks. He nods his head. "No bunnies chasing me and asking 'What's up doc?'" Xander just looks at her with raise eyebrows.

One week later Xander's Dining Room

Everyone is at Xander's house. The whole gang, minus Anya, are talking about cartoons. Anya just sits there listening to the conversation and looking at the looks Buffy and Xander are giving each other as they talk about Bugs Bunny. "How bout when Bugs takes Elmer's gun and twists it around sticks it out of another hole and Elmer shots himself in the butt," says Xander looking Buffy in the eyes.

"That is great," the slayer agrees smiling at her white knight. "But when he gets Elmer to shot Daffy by changing the hunting sings that's the best."

"I must admit that is rather amusing," states Giles.

"Amusing? Amusing?" says Spike. "It's bloody genius is what it is."

"Ahhh!" screams Anya offended by the subject. "That Bunny is evil I tell you!" she says. "And stop looking at my boyfriend." she tell Buffy staring knives into the blond slayer.

"Anya can I talk to you alone?" Xander asks her. She gets up and follows Xander into the living room. "What may I ask was that about?"

"It's either the rabbit or me, Xander" Anya states.

"What rabbit?" he asks in confusion.

"Bugs Bunny!" she screams loud enough for the other to hear her. "It's either him or me!"

In the Dining Room

"Is she making him choose between Bugs Bunny and her?" asks Tara her eyes wide.

"Yes" answers Giles.

"She is so gone," comments Willow.

"Yup" agrees Buffy. "Then he's all mine." The groups turns to look at the slayer. "What? He's cute and has a nice butt." The girls all smile at this comment.

A few minutes later

Anya is carrying her things out of the house with Xander behind her carrying two cases of clothes. "I can't believe you're dumping me because of a cartoon rabbit," she says in complete and utter disbelief.

"He's Bugs Bunny" Xander answers shrugging his shoulders. He places the cases in the back of her car. "Have a nice day."

Anya growls and speeds away almost taking Xander's hand with her. He walks back into the house and enters the Dining Room. Buffy stands up and walks over to him. "Xander?" she asks.

"Yeah Buff."

The slayer grabs him and gives him a very, very, very passionate kiss that makes his knees go weak forcing her to support his weight. When she stops she asks, "What's up Doc?" The others laugh at the young man's expression.

When Xander can once again speak the English language he says, "Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show."

Grinning Buffy answers, "That sounds that fun.

"Hey!" Spike yells out. "You can't shag each other while we're in the house."

Buffy and Xander look at each other before he answers, "You're right."

"He is?" questions the blond slayer.

"Yeah he is," the young man says earning a smirk from Spike. "GET OUT!" Xander yells.

The smile vanishes from the vampire's face as he asks, "What?"

"I said," Xander begins. "GET OUT!"

"It's still daytime" cries Spike. His heavy black blanket hits the blond vampire in the face, earning giggles from the gang.

"There, now GET OUT!" states Buffy.

Spike mutters several curses as he leaves with the gang behind him, still giggling, while Buffy and Xander race up the stairs.

Th…Th…Th…That's all folks.


End file.
